jaco_the_galactic_patrolmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Patrol to Earth
Summary A spaceship is heading towards the Earth, but it crashes on the Moon and rebounds towards Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, on an island, an old man walks to his house from a time machine. He briefly watches the news and then proceeds to walk outside in the night. He hears a strange noise and looks up to see a strange-looking plane flying around the island. The plane crashes into the sea and the man runs to the pier to try to save whoever was in the plane. However, the Monster Shark, a giant shark, is around so he cannot use his boat. He initially believes that the Monster Shark ate the pilot when the plane comes towards him; the plane is actually a spaceship. The spaceship comes out of the water, and someone is carrying it. After some questions, the carrier of the spaceship reveals himself to be an alien! The alien describes itself as "a chosen super elite member of those who protect the peace of the galaxy" or a "galactic patrolman". At first, the man is skeptical about it, but offers to fix the machine because he is an engineer. He checks the machine to find that he cannot fix it and then he squeezes the alien's cheeks to confirm that he really is an alien! The alien explains that he was on patrol, when he got distracted by a video and bumped into the Moon. The man promises that he will try to fix it in the morning, but expresses doubt that he can actually fix it. He lets the alien stay at his house, and offers the alien food, but the alien explains that he can only drink and eat milk and cheese. He reveals that scout robots were sent to Earth since the ancient times to gain information and that in every hundred-thousand flies is a scout robot of the galactic patrol. He also reveals that he has all the languages of the universe inputted into his brain. However, he got lazy and skipped the session about repairing the session about repairing the spaceship. The man inquires whether the aliens have time machines, and the alien responds that they do not, because time travel is dangerous and is forbidden by the Intergalactic law. The man reveals himself to be Omori, while the alien reveals itself to be Jaco. While Omori is asleep, Jaco dives into the ocean and confronts the Monster Shark. The giant shark attacks it but Jaco dodges and kills it. When Omori wakes up, he finds Jaco watching TV. Jaco replies that it only needed to sleep for 30 minutes. It tells Omori that it killed the Monster Shark. Omori thinks it's joking at first, but when he looks out at the sea, he sees the Monster Shark dead. Jaco says that he is now indebted to it. They chat about the news, which featured an idol singer who was going to go into space with no training, so that the space agency could gain money. They reach the house, and then Jaco points out to a collapsed building. Omori reveals his past; he created theories about creating a time machine and the government decided to fund his research to create the machine in secrecy on the island. As the chief supervisor of the project, he lived with his wife on the island. But one day, an assistant made a mistake with the management of the high-prressure gas, and there was a huge incident, leaving many people dead. Omori was only injured, but his wife also died in the accident. The research and island were abandoned due to the incident, but he decided to stay with his wife's grave. He believed the government was going to use it for no good, and reminded him that the Earth had too many evil people. He analyzes the damage and infers that an important part of the engine has been slightly damaged. Jaco shows disappointment in the human race. It explains that the radar system at their headquarters detected a projectile leaving a planet of dangerous aliens. When they calculated it's route and speed, they found out it would reach around the island in three days at 10:00 A.M. A fearsome alien is on the projectile, and it says that it is its duty to defeat the alien. Due to the difficulty of the task at hand, Jaco offers to use an extinction bomb to wipe out only humans from the Earth. Omori persuades Jaco not to use the bomb, and Jaco agrees, but threatens to activate it if it's annoyed. Trivia *This is the first chapter of the entire series. Category:Chapter